


The Cracks

by KauHuf



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, Short, The Property of Hate - Freeform, quick reading, this is old, tpoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauHuf/pseuds/KauHuf
Summary: This was written in 2016 as a kind of reflection on Hero losing her Memories. This doesn’t fall into any particular time slot, just after Hero realizes she can’t remember her own name. It can also be taken as a standalone.Notes: I have a stupid reason for never posing it till now, read end notes for a dumb story!





	The Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Thaaaaanks for reading, all criticism, comments, or cool dog stories are appreciated!

The barren landscape was slowly being dotted with trees, the skyline growing less hazy.

“RGB, why am I forgetting things?”

“Hmmm?” He turned to look back at the lagging Hero.

She had stopped and was staring at him.

“Why can’t I remember my name? Or my family? Or where I’m from?”  Hero was looking up at him expectantly.

He twitched and stopped, turning fully to look down.

“Ah. Well, there could be almost any number of reasons for that. Stress, exhaustion, old age, all sorts of circumstances or things, really...”

“I’m not old though…or sick, or tired.”

He tapped his cane against the ground. “I did say stress was a factor, didn’t I? These past few days have been kind of one event after the other. Wouldn’t surprise me if a few things were to slip through the cracks.”  The monster shrugged as he continued forward.

“The cracks?” Hero asked, trotting to keep up.

RGB nodded. “Yes, the cracks of the mind. There’s quite a few of them, and they multiply and grow deeper the older we get. Bits and pieces, tumbling into endless cavernous pits. ”

RGB shuddered.  “Wholly unpleasant, if we dwell on it too long.”

“Can you get your memory back? Once you lose some of it?” Hero looked up at his Technicolor screen, hands knotting her shirt.

RGB chuckled nodded. “In most cases yes, no worries, Hero.”

“Oh…What about you? Are your Memories okay?”

RGB froze, causing Hero to bump into him.

“RGB?” She asked.

“Some…memories are best left where they fall.” He shook his monitor and looked to her concerned expression. “I’m fine, dear Hero. Just…got lost in my own thoughts for a moment.”

He continued onward.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, background: I wrote this in August of 2016, and found the flash drive it was on recently. I wrote this for my tumblr (cause back in the day I had a writing tumblr but no one reads fanfic on tumblr) and it got like 10 notes. I even tagged the creator of TPOH, modmad cause I was proud of it, and it was one of the first fanfics I had written that wasn’t for a movie or cartoon.  
> A few days after it being up, modmad reposted a meme that was captioned with something to the effect of ‘when you’re characters are misinterpreted’, and I panicked. I assumed I had offended her and immediately removed the fic….and then I deleted my tumblr. Hoo boy.  
> I recently contacted her and explained the situation and she assured me, the two events have 0 relation! She doesn’t check most things she’s tagged in cause she has no time, and doesn’t read fic for the same reason! So, after a giggle and a brief back and forth, I can finally upload the fic with a clear conscience!
> 
> Lesson of the Day: Post, until proven you cannot.


End file.
